


twoAM

by yinyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Gay Sex, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is whipped, Late at Night, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyoongi/pseuds/yinyoongi
Summary: It's two in the morning and Soonyoung wants Jihoon to relax.





	twoAM

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up at 2:20 on the dot just to write this and fall back to sleep. 
> 
> also, its woozis bday in korea so happy birthday jihoon!!!

The night sky hangs over the streets of Seoul, being Soonyoung's only witness as he drives to get Jihoon from the other studio back in Hongdae. The few stars within the shining through the streetlights egg him through smoke-scented streets and corner stores filled with stoners.

Why he went there? Probably to be alone as he composes the next tracks for Seventeen's next comeback. But Kwon Soonyoung, Hoshi, the star, was not having this shit today. Jihoon left their dorm at five in the afternoon, and frankly, he was worried about him. It was normal for him to do things like this at none or ten- but at five? 

Something had to be on his mind.

He makes his way down the hall to room 505 and knocks as hard as he can. The black door stares back at him until a hushed voice answers. "It's open." 

Platinum blonde hair in an undercut faces the screen, body unmoving and eyes locked on the controls. Soonyoung frowns, watching the man waste his youth under the moonlight.

"Jihoon..." Soonyoung nags, "You need to get out of here..."

The shorter's gaze bore through the Korean on the screen, numbers, controls, adjusment meters were sprawled out on different tabs in front of him. His fingers click onto their new single and off just as fast, then to an audio file of the songs' melody.

Soonyoung watched the leader at work and wondered how his fingers weren't cramping. At 1:37 in the morning he was getting just a taste of how late he stayed up. He never got to truly witness a leader fueled by caffiene other than himself, slaving away at the keyboard so the product turned out right. 

But after seeing Jihoon's bags constantly get covered by foundation day by day, witness him cuddling the other members in an effort to find the perfect human pillow, or leave to the same place and start the routine all over againㅡ he wondered if he would like a break sometime. 

The older tapped his shoulder, but Jihoon just slapped on a pair of headphones and kept typing. He snakes his hands down to the other's and lifts them off the keyboard, the shorter takes off his headphones. "Take a break."

"While I have more energy?" He responds, fighting the force of Soonyoung's hands. He eventually won a few seconds later and his pale little fingers are back on the keyboard.

The other leader sighs, resorting to his last peaceful measures. His arms envelop the younger and he pulls him and his chair away from the screens. Jihoon has a little pout on his face that Soonyoung can't see but he knows its there as he's being dragged away from his station.

The shorter turns around, face to face with Soonyoung. He tried to fight a grin that appearing on his face, but he fails and lets his little mouth spread into an open grin. A soft pair of lips lands on Soonyoung's, and he deepens the peck into a kiss ever so slightly with just a tilt of his head. Jihoon breaks it off once he feels Soonyoung's hands start to lift him up.

"Let me finish this one part then I'll go." He assures, scooting back up to the monitor. The tone in his voice may have sounded like he was agreeing, but Soonyoung knew him too damn well for that. He knew his ass wasn't moving until every note was aligned, and every tone was correct.

Soonyoung looked up, exhaling to the skies. Desperate times called for desperate measures. His arms snaked around Jihoon's little frame once again, peppering kisses on the nape of his neck and upward. The shorter's breath hitches and he turns around again, cheeks dusted patel pink. In a last ditch effort to save himself from getting anymore turned on by Jihoon's actions, he says, "I said I'll be out in a little bit."

The older cut him off with a kiss, making Jihoon pause altogether. His eyes flutter closed and he let himself get swept away in the heat of the moment, swiftly forgetting the task at hand. When Soonyoung broke it he found the other trying to pull him back in. Jihoon wanted to cherish this, since he never really got the chance to kiss Soonyoung anymore. Not with promotions, packed schedules, or practice. Not even during their predebut years, when everyone was hormonal and ready to fuck anyone or anything. But now that Soonyoung's here, in his studio, making moves on him? You bet his ass he wanted to kiss back, yet deadlines, suit fittings, and recording sessions wouldn't let him.

The shorter got a pleasant surprise when he was lifted up from the chair and was plopped back down onto Soonyoung's lap. Jihoon soon snapped out of his thoughts realized the position they were in and he blushed, linking his hands around Soon's neck.

"Now that I've got your attention." Soonyoung plays with his sweater paws, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Soonyoung..." Jihoon whines, slapping him with said paws, "I want to kiss you."

"That doesn't seem like a problem." Soonyoung retorts, running his hands through his hair.

Jihoon huffed and pushed his against Soonyoung's chest. "But that's exactly the problem..." He complained. "I barely ever get to see you anymore because of our work...You work with the performance unit every day to come up with dances that fit the comeback. I sit in this studio and edit till my fucking hands cramp up, listen to your voices for hours, getting distracted when I think of you--it's not a good mix."

"It sounds more like life's the problem, not you wanting to kiss me...but I know what you mean. It's hard, especially during promotions." 

A slight smirk appears on his face. "But right now, we're alone...and I think we _both_ need a distraction."

They resumed the kiss, but right when Jihoon set his lips on Soonyoung's he knew good and well he didn't want to stop this one. It held more love and lust solely by connection. When the older gently bit his bottom lip, asking for entry-which he got when he met Jihoon's tongue in the middle, a whimper escapes Hoon's lips. Soonyoung's hands glide up his back and pull him closer than they were before-if that was even possible.

Slowly, Jihoon grinds down on him, trying to see if the sparks were still there. As Lee's flushed face stares at Kwon, he can see the twinkle in his eyes. The lines of smiles that have come and gone, the tantalizingly slow tongue that glides across his lips as he grinds down harder. They were there alright, and they were brighter than ever.

For a while, they explore each other's mouths, Jihoon's hands ending up in Soonyoung's hair, Soonyoung's hands on his waist. The older gets an idea, tracing his lips down Jihoon's neck, nipping at creamy skin, leaving cherries and plums behind. He moans and with that, another idea popped into his head. He brings his hands down to Hoon's ass, gently squeezing it. Jihoon whines, bucking his hips forward.

"So," He squeezes again, provoking another moan. "You like that?"

Jihoon quickly nods, rolling his hips mindlessly into his hands. The shorter lets his hips move back and forth, giving no space to breathe. 

"Shit-Jihoonㅡ" Soonyoung groans, "You want it bad, don't you?"

Lee doesn't let the older respond as he trails his lips down his body, releasing himself from Soonyoung's hold. He got on his knees, unzipping his pantsㅡonly to tease the shit out of him. 

The younger kissed Soonyoung's inner thighs, making his way to his dick. Jihoon's mouth was doing wonders. The way his tongue licked on the vein underneath, how he'd graze his teeth lightly over the tip, keeping a steady pace while trying to deep-throating him. He was invested in even the slit, occasionally flicking his tongue over it.

The older hissed, drowning in the pleasure Jihoon was giving him. "Shit- go down all the way."

And so he did. He saw all 6 inches slide down with ease, Jihoon letting out a small moan, loving the obscene feeling of Soonyoung's cock in his mouth. With Jihoon's reddening face and his dick down his throat- he decided things couldn't get better than this. 

But when Jihoon swallowed, hiked himself onto his hips again and started to pull down his own pants, with his face flushed, pink lips swollen, and body hungry for more.

"Please..." he begged, glancing down at his cock.

He was proven wrong. 

Soonyoung's gaze darkened with shades of sin, damn near ripping Jihoon's pants off his body. The older paused, looking at the boy in front him with nothing but love.

He laid him down on the control board gently, Jihoon giving no mind to the buttons and switches that dug into his back as Soonyoung stretched him out with his fingers, hissing at every thrust. 

With the yeses and fucks that fell from the shorter's lips, he traced his hands up his shirt and over his chest, finding the peircing. He dips his head down to toy with the nipples, licking squeezing, and biting ever so gently.

"Shitㅡshit!" His breath hitches, "I think I'm ready."

Soonyoung pulled them out, Jihoon whimpering at the lost of contact. He positioned himself in front of the other, lining himself up with the pink little hole. Jihoon shudders, getting used to the size. "Tell me when and if I'm doing something wrong." 

The younger nods, "I will."

Soonyoung starts moving his hips and Jihoon gives into the feeling. All the love Jihoon had in him was going in and out, onto his lips, trailing his jaw, leaving love-bites that were sure to be there in the morning. The dancer slowed down at times in an effort to make their moment last as long as it could, putting his training to good use. 

Jihoon's mouth was a factory of filth, whimpering, moaning, even occasionally giggling and trying to cover his face with his sleeve. "Fuck! Mmm-Shit!"

Besides, what good was he if he couldn't put those dancer hips to use?

The younger suddenly stops his boyfriend. His face droops, and at first he thought he'd done something wrong. "Did I hurt you?" He asks, lifting him off the board.

"No! God no. I know you wouldn't." He assures, "I just wanted to return the favor." 

Soonyoung smirks, letting Jihoon take his shaft in his hand and sink onto it. A satisfied moan escapes his lips as he hit a spot he didn't think he could. Bouncing on is cock, Jihoon smiles, hearing groans from the man in front of him. Kwon looks him his man up and down again and realizes he doesn't want him doing all the work- not when he's been stressed all damn day. 

The older thrusts in sync with him, going faster when he felt his stomach stirring up. Jihoon stopped, closing his eyes, and finally let Soonyoung take control of him. His back hits the controls again and his arms are linked around Soonyoung's neck, embracing him one of many times that night.

Even with his eyes closed and white painting them both, they managed to find their lips in the end. Jihoon also managed to find himself a blanket- and his way back into Soonyoung's arms for after sex cuddles.

Soonyoung plays with Jihoon's hair, looking into his sleepy eyes. "Hey...what time is it?"

Jihoon soon learns It's two in the morning, and that he's happiest when in Soonyoung's arms.


End file.
